


Fundraiser

by floatingaway4



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex enjoying being a royal, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingaway4/pseuds/floatingaway4
Summary: Henry's shelter needs more...everything, all the time. More substance abuse counselors, more trauma therapy, more legal resources, more food and clothing and toiletries, more school supplies...and they could either beg and borrow a little here, a little there, or they could do a few big events.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 232





	Fundraiser

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with this idea for a long time. I don't know that this is the best version of this story...but I needed the distraction of writing it and I figured some people need the distraction of reading it. 
> 
> It might be a hot mess...I've had some wine! 
> 
> I may take this down one of these days and rework it.

This whole event is everything Alex loves about Henry. 

Pez had suggested organizing a big celebrity fundraiser for the shelters, and Henry couldn’t really say no because he could hardly fund everything the shelter needed out of his own generous pockets. They needed more...everything, all the time. More substance abuse counselors, more trauma therapy, more legal resources, more food and clothing and toiletries, more school supplies...and they could either beg and borrow a little here, a little there, or they could do a few big events like this. 

Pez had told Henry and the rest of the board that having a real member of the royal family there would be a huge draw to all the movie and TV stars and social climbers and influencers. He’d drawn up a guest list full of people who could afford to make big donations, which Alex was excited to learn included “minor nobility.” 

Back when he and Henry got officially engaged, the Queen had insisted Alex be instructed on royal protocol and court manners. Alex agreed, even though it chafed, because he never wanted to embarrass his husband. So even though he knows the answer, he still asks, “Ooh, minor nobility! That means I outrank them, right?” 

Henry’s smile is warm and indulgent. “Yes, dear.” 

“So they have to bow or curtsy to me too, if I’m with you, right?” 

“Essentially yes, but it depends on the situation and their….”

“Ugh, never mind, you’re bringing back bad memories.” He wraps himself around Henry and grins up at him. “You know I’m only in this for the royal privileges.” 

“I never thought any differently,” Henry laughs. 

So Henry is here, in a tux and charming the fuck out of everyone he meets, even though Alex knows how much he hates it, how draining it is for him. Henry does love talking about the shelter and the work they do, though. “It’s easier than just being trotted out like a show pony at royal events,” he’s told Alex. 

Alex remembers how shy Henry used to be at things like this, a shyness that often made him come off as aloof. But this Henry, who is finally able to speak out about things he’s passionate about...and to just be himself, he isn’t shy...he _shines_. 

Alex is across the room, schmoozing some tech billionaire and his trophy wife. He watches out of the corner of his eye for signs that Henry needs a break. Instead, he sees that big action movie star with the dumb name Alex can’t remember (Brick? Crash? Dirt? Grunt?) leaving his hand on Henry’s arm *juuust* a little too long. He sees Henry take half a step back. That’s all it takes for Alex to excuse himself and wind his way quickly across the room. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Alex says, possessively wrapping a hand around Henry’s forearm. 

“Alex,” Henry looks at him and Alex can read the relief there. “Dirk, have you met my husband?” 

Dirk, that’s it. Whatever. His real name’s probably Clifford. Who names a kid Dirk?

Alex leans in to shake hands, using his hip to nudge Henry back a little as he does. “I hope Henry hasn’t been boring you with all the great things they’ve done at the shelters.” 

“Not at all,” Dirk replies, still eyeing Henry in a way that is making Alex feel very stabby. “I find him…. fascinating.” 

“That’s wonderful!” Alex exclaims, a little too loudly. His hand tightens around Henry’s arm again. “So we can count on you for a big contribution? I’m sure that’ll mean so much to your fans.” Alex learned a long time ago how to manipulate people with big egos. 

The man looks absolutely predatory and Alex half expects fangs to pop out. “Well, I’ll have to talk to the prince about the _details_ of any generosity on my part. I can be...very generous.” 

And he licks his fucking lips. 

Alex is seriously not going to let himself make a scene at his husband’s ritzy event. He cares too much about the shelter and the kids there. Instead, he turns his back on this idiot and says, “Henry, I hate to break this up but there’s someone over here who’s really excited to meet you. Excuse us.” He pulls at Henry’s arm and heads back across the room. 

“Dear lord,” Henry whispers as they walk. “I thought he was going to start undressing me.” 

Alex steers Henry through swinging doors and into a hallway at the back of the room that leads to the kitchens. Cater-waiters with drinks and canapes pass by them as they both lean against the wall to stay out of their way. The soft music and laughter of the crowd bleed in everytime the double doors swing open. 

“I thought he was straight,” Alex says, snagging two glasses of champagne from a passing tray. He hands one to Henry, who swallows it in one gulp. 

“Apparently not.” Henry rubs his temple with two fingers. 

“You okay?” Alex asks, with genuine concern. 

Henry nods. “I’m fine, I mean, he’s hardly going to do anything in public. But I do feel like I need a shower.” Henry shivers a little. 

Alex gestures toward the room with his glass. “You don’t need his fucking money.” 

“He can give money to the shelters without giving it directly to me. Jesus Christ,” Henry laughs and shakes his head. “These things didn’t happen to me before I met you, you know. People more or less ignored me.” 

“Lucky you,” Alex says with a smirk. He switches to a more serious tone. “You doing okay otherwise?” 

Henry nods. “Yes, but I appreciate the break. And thank you for showing up when you did, darling. That was ...uncomfortable.” 

Alex leans in for a kiss. “Well, tomorrow is Saturday, so you’ll have all day to recover. And we can watch Bake Off and just hang out on the couch...or in bed. Oh! Speaking of television, did you meet the Queer Eye guys yet?” 

Henry smiles. “I met Tan and Jonathan. They were very sweet and so enthusiastic about what we’re doing. I told them we’re big fans of their show.” 

“And your favorite actress is here--the one who was in that BBC movie you liked.” 

Henry nods. “I spoke to her and she was lovely. Apparently we have friends in common from Oxford.” 

Alex finishes his drink and sets the glass on an empty tray being carried toward the kitchen. He cracks his knuckles. “I’m going back to schmooze some more rich people out of their money. You can stay here as long as you want, but if Dirt comes near you again I’m not responsible for my actions.” 

“Dirk,” Henry says with a smile. 

“Whatever,” Alex smiles back. 

Alex turns and heads back down the hall. Henry can’t get over how insanely lucky he is. Alex told him once in an email that they felt like fate, and Henry can’t disagree with that. 

He watches Alex pivot on his heel and walk back to him. “Forgot something.” He grabs Henry’s face and pulls him in for a deep, passionate kiss. “You’re amazing out there, baby.” 

“Now, I’m going to go make some people bow to me.” Henry grins and calls after him, “It doesn’t work that way,” but Alex is already back in the main room. 

Henry grabs one more champagne flute and chugs it in a manner likely unbecoming the crown, then strides back to the main room. He’s quickly accosted by someone who wants a selfie, and smiles without really thinking. As the selfie-taker is wandering away, apparently putting the picture on social media without even having a conversation with him, Henry feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to find an elegant older woman, thankfully not holding a cell phone. 

“Henry,” her eyes are glowing. “You look just like your father.” 

Henry has heard this before. “Thank you,” he learned to say early on, because, “It’s a compliment,” as Bea used to remind him. The fact that it hurts a little is something he has just learned to deal with. 

“I’m sorry, that must be hard for you to hear,” the woman says. And Henry doesn’t quite know what to do with that one. He wishes Bea were here. 

“I apologize, Your Highness, I’m being rude. My name is Christina, and I worked with your father twice. He was a lovely man.” 

Henry is taken aback. “I...you did?” 

Christina nods. “I was a B-list actress in Hollywood, you know, not pretty enough for the leading roles.” Henry shakes his head and starts to politely insist she’s beautiful, because she is, but she throws her head back and laughs. “Oh, darling, don’t bullshit a bullshitter.” 

Henry laughs too, and Christina’s eyes widen. “Oh, my, you laugh like him, too.” 

Henry fights the tears that insist on coming to his eyes. “You, erm, did you know him very well?” 

Christina shakes her head. “Just spent some time with him on set. He was a wonderful, kind, man. Wicked sense of humor. And he always had a flask of something for when we all got bored. Quite willing to share,” she adds.

Henry smiles and grabs two drinks from a passing tray, handing one to her. “See, you’re just like him,” she grins at him. “He brought you to set once, you and your sister.” 

Henry searches his memory. “I’m sorry, I was very little.” 

“Oh, I don’t expect you to remember, dear. But I do.” 

It occurs to Henry that he doesn’t recognize Christina at all. “How many movies were you in?” he asks kindly. 

“About thirty, but then I was politely frozen out. That’s what happened to lesbians in those days. Nothing obvious, nothing I could prove, just fewer and fewer roles until it made no sense to continue trying.” 

Henry’s heart breaks a little for her. “I’m sorry, that’s dreadful.” He sips his drink. “I’d like to think things have improved, but I don’t know that they have, entirely.” 

“Oh but they have, Henry, dear.” Her face brightens, and Henry can imagine her as a young actress, awed by all the glamour around her. 

“I mean, look at you and your husband. Look at the things you do, how prominent you two are.” She jabs her wine glass toward him. “You young people think everything should change overnight, but it takes time to change attitudes, darling. Some of us have been fighting for decades.”

She gestures across the room. “My wife and I were together for twenty years before we were allowed to get married. Not a fucking civil union, or domestic partnership, but a real honest-to-god marriage.” She swigs the last of her drink and pokes Henry in the chest. He doesn’t even mind. “Keep up the fight, young man.” 

“And just so you know, there were industry people I felt comfortable talking about my relationship with, and people I did not. Your father was always accepting of others. I felt...safe with him.” She reaches up to cup Henry’s cheek. “Your father would’ve been proud of you tonight, Henry.” She walks away before he can reply. 

Henry is fully expecting Alex to appear at his side. He has no idea how Alex knows when he needs him, but loves that he does. Sure enough, he appears like he popped out of a trap door in the floor. “Hey, babe, you okay?” 

Henry nods, trying to blink away his tears. “I’m fine, love.” He leans down for a kiss, partly to stall the question he knows is coming. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asks, predictably. Henry tells Alex about Christina. When he looks for her in the crowd, he sees her talking with a dark haired woman. “She knew my father, Alex.” 

Alex wraps his arm around Henry’s waist and leans into him, snuggling into his side, comforting both of them. “Yeah?” 

Henry nods. “She said I laugh like him.” Henry looks down into his glass, then up at Alex, trying to wish away his stupid, inconvenient tears. “I’d forgotten how he laughed, not his movie laugh, but his real laugh.” 

Alex smiles and kisses his husband. 

“I wish you could’ve met him,” Henry says, stroking one finger down Alex’s jawline. 

Alex strokes Henry’s cheek gently. “Baby, I meet him every time I talk to you. He’s part of you, you know.” 

Henry twists his mouth, noticeably trying not to cry more. He finally laughs, more to keep from crying than because anything is funny. “Come on, my love, let's walk around and make some irritating people bow and curtsy to you.” 

“Excellent,” Alex says, happy to participate in the obvious distraction. He keeps his arm around Henry’s waist, and keeps one eye out for Dirt. 


End file.
